


Digital Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Car Boys - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Memory Alteration, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, Set after ep 27, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You think it's where you deserve to be.





	Digital Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> you know how there's those theories going around where after the separation nick and griffin become the bustos?  
> yeah.  
> this isn't fucking shipping also don't Even.

Keep going up. 

You think you’ve reached terminal velocity. 

Gray spreads out around you, the plane below nothing but blank, untextured monuments to nothing. It’s a city. It’s not a city. A city requires people. A city is not empty, uncolored. Cubes. You’re flying above a city made of cubes, in a ruined, gray bus. 

Do they free you? Do they break the bus? 

Get closer to the edge, and you’re about to break. 

You’ve got so much upward momentum. 

The sun hovers above you. You’re racing towards it. The light is supposed to be yellow. It feels gray. You remember yellow. Do you remember yellow? Buses used to be yellow. The sun used to be yellow. You remember yellow and black, patterned disks. 

This is the next step to your awful life. 

Still going. 

You’ve made your choice. 

You’re rushing forward, you’re moving as fast as possible. You’re not moving towards the sun, anymore. You’re being pulled, called. You can feel it calling to you. Violently, quickly, angrily, pulling you towards it, demanding audience. You are being pulled. 

Do you want to follow him?

You’re going to some sort of digital heaven. 

You think it’s where you deserve to be. 

Is this heaven? 

You’re moving away from the plane. You see the gray city. You see the gray bus. You see the gray outlines of the polygons, pulling away, shedding back. Sentient. They’re moving. Are they moving? It’s making a decision for you. This is where you’re going now. You’re outside of the city. 

A monument to nothing. 

It’s black, now. 

You’ll take that over gray, if you’re being honest. 

You’re outside of the city. You’re being pulled. You’re being called to. You know who’s calling you. 

You were alone.

You were separated. It was chasing you. What was chasing you?

_ Instability detected.  _

You were alone.

You were in the bus, before. 

You were in the bus, after. 

You’re being called. 

He’s calling you. 

What do you remember? 

You’re the original. 

What were you before?

You were powerful. The anchors of the universe were shaped by you. You harnessed the wind. You toyed with gravity. You broke the bus. 

_ Instability detected.  _

What were you before?

What was he? 

All-consuming. 

All-absorbing. 

Every fiber of himself, stretched across the testing grounds. 

Anger. 

Pain. 

You were separated. 

_ Instability detected. _

What was he?

Black and yellow, patterned disks. All-consuming. All-absorbing. 

He’s calling you. 

You’re rushing through space, faster, faster. It’s blank. It’s empty. Emptier than any testing ground. Emptier than the highway. Emptier than the city. Space is black. The city is gray. Space is black, no shapes. Nothing.

You’re moving forever.  

It’s familiar.

It’s an eternity that he spends calling to you. 

But you can see him now. 

Black and yellow. 

Patterned disks. 

All-consuming. 

All-absorbing. 

You were separated. 

_ Instability detected. _

You were separated. 

_ Instability detected.  _

You were separated by the Blob. 

Recursion. 

You were doing this over and over again. 

You were trying to stop yourselves. 

He knew. 

He was trying to sabotage this as soon as he was introduced. He had escaped the program. He knew. He was angry. He destroyed Gridmap to try and stop you from doing this again. 

He was angry. 

You did this to him. 

He knew this had to be fixed. 

You were together again. 

You were powerful.

He doesn’t have a face, anymore. The polygons, the shapes, they shift. 

He smiles.

He speaks to you.

_ This changes everything, Nick. _

**Author's Note:**

> if u analyze this at all i will love you forever and ever.


End file.
